The invention relates to a mounting bracket, and more particularly to a compound mounting bracket for attaching a solenoid to a structure.
Solenoid devices are often used in connection with fuel-injected engines to actuate the fuel injectors. Solenoids used in connection with such applications are generally mounted in areas that are limited by spacial constraints such as engine compartments of diesel trucks. Accordingly, the size of solenoid bracket assemblies must be minimized in order to optimize space.
While minimizing the size of solenoid bracket assemblies is important, solenoids such as those described above are typically mounted in areas in which high vibrational forces are generated. Thus, it is also important to provide a mounting system capable of withstanding stresses imposed on the mounting bracket. In particular, it is important to provide a bracket that will overcome stresses imposed on the mounting bracket resulting from vibration to ensure that the solenoid remain secure.
In the past, mounting bracket assemblies have been employed which consist of a singular metal plate. Such mounting brackets entirely encircle the circumference of the solenoid housing. While mounting brackets such as these have enjoyed some degree of success, such mounting brackets do not make optimal use of space while simultaneously satisfying minimal vibrational thresholds.
Furthermore, such mounting brackets are difficult to use in connection with solenoids having a relatively large diameter. The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior solenoid mounting bracket assemblies.
The present invention provides a compound mounting bracket for attaching a solenoid to a structure. The mounting bracket comprises a first and second plate, each having a first edge and a second distal edge. The second distal edge of the first plate is connectable to a first mounting point on a solenoid. The second distal edge of the second plate extends in a direction generally transverse to the first edge of the second plate, thereby defining a dihedral angle between the first plate and the second plate. The second plate is connectable at its second distal edge to a second mounting point on the solenoid.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for attaching a solenoid to a mounting bracket is provided. The method comprising the steps of providing a solenoid having a generally cylindrical housing, as well as the mounting bracket described above. The method also includes the step of applying a first weld between the first edge of the first plate and the first edge of the second plate, and applying a second weld to the mounting bracket between the first second plate proximate the dihedral angle. The method further comprises the step of applying a third weld between the second distal edge of the first plate and the solenoid housing, and applying a fourth weld between the second edge distal edge of the second plate and the solenoid housing.